Furious Love
by BlackMirror6
Summary: In waiting for Kagome's return from her era, InuYasha gets fed up and goes to fetch her himself, only to come across death and dispair...
1. Furious Love

Furious Love

ch.1

InuYasha sat and waited by the well as he always did upon awaiting Kagome's promised time of return. He looked at the ground and watched a ladybug crawl from his big toe to his ankle. He sighed, the waiting both becoming boring and consumed irritation within him.

When is Kagome going to get back? he thought. An eyebrow twitched and he growled in his throat.

Finally he decided to go down the well and retrieve her himself. He jumped in. Going through the well he had a feeling of ill-ease throughout the trip and it worsened as he got to the other side. He shrugged it off as he always means to do but something was unsettling with him. Outside he could smell something most foul but heard dead silence about the shrine. He leapt out of the well and opened the shrine door. As he gazed out horror struck his face. The earth was red as was the sky as though blood had rained upon the world and the sky still held its stains. Everything was gone; only rubble, ash, and debris left in their memory. No wind even played part to the cruel lands, no clouds but those of blood and ash floated above the globe, and sound of voice from either human nor animal rung through InuYasha's sensitive ears. Lying on the ground in front of him were the remains of Kagome's mother and grandfather. They were dead and they looked like zombies only more decrepit, their flesh boiled and scarce with their clothing.

"What the-what the hell happened here?" He thought Hell was what might have had happened. There was a strange scent and presence in the air that was infecting and killing everything around him-infecting _him._ He didn't care. He ran through the temple grounds. In this world touched by Apocalypse a man from the past was the only survivor.

"Kagome!"

He came to her house; the scent of death was overwhelming. The only remains of her house was nothing but ash and frame as though it were ripped apart from the inside and the cause of it wanted to leave behind a memory of what it once was.

"Kagome! Answer me! Are you her?"

InuYasha was frantic as soon he uncovered a body tearing through the ash-covered rubble. It was the body of Sota. He was only identifiable by his size and the clothes he wore for his body was skeletal, save for some patches of muscle and flesh that clung to his otherwise bare bones.

"Sorry, kid."

He hoped he could find Kagome and not her body played out as Sota's. Then he caught her scent. It was faded and riddled with the surrounding scent of fire and poison but he caught it. He stood up and she was there-alive. But barely. She was standing in a daze, a mixture of horror and disbelief resided on her face. In her hands she clutched tightly to three shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Kagome-"

He ran to her as she started to speak his name but fell befor her words could come out. He lifted her fragile and weak body in his arms and back down the well, leaving the newly risen Hell behind them.

Rin


	2. Search for Hope

Furious Love Ch.2  


InuYasha charged out of Kagome's era, getting out of the well InuYasha placed Kagome on the grass, being very gentle. Miroku and Sango were not far from them and as soon as they saw Kagome's wilting body they ran up. Miroku halted soon before coming upon the scene, slowly dazing to them. Sango ran and dropped herself next to Kagome, a look of fearful confusion upon her fair face.

"InuYasha! What happened?" Miroku gasped. Sango then couldn't speak, the shock so deep "Go get Kaede." InuYasha ordered.

"But what happened to-" Miroku began, but was cut off by InuYasha's impatience.

"Go retrieve the old hag!" InuYasha shouted as he returned his concern to Kagome. Her eyes were open but she was not awake. Her mind was visioning a horrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from and the expression in her eyes and on her face had that look; the look of shock and horror to a nightmare that would never end.

InuYasha stroked her brittle yet still soft hair and touched her face, which started to soften as she began to wake from the dream. He feared picking her up for she looked as frail as a glass flower and he was afraid she'd break, even in his careful arms. She wavered from her shock and disbelief and took in a deep breath as she acknowledged InuYasha.

"Inu…Yasha." She spoke weakly. The half-demon grasped her hand and leaned her into him. She spoke so softly even he could hardly hear her words.

"Kagome, just rest. You're fine now." He held tighter to her hand, though she didn't hold back. InuYasha understood her weakness yet held no reason for its occurrence. "How did this happen to you…what happened to you?" he asked, hoping she would be able to answer him.

"Don't let go. Hold my hand, Kagome. Don't separate from me." He whispered. At that time Kaede came running up with Miroku and Sango. She had an assortment of herbs along with her as she presented herself. Kneeling next to Kagome she took in what all she could surmise happened. She held as much shock as anyone however she didn't show it as the rest of them had. She tried to remain collected and serious.

"These burns were not caused by fire or poison; still I can't tell what they are. What happened to her, InuYasha?" She spoke as though she were a doctor rather than a priestess.

InuYasha hung his head with frustration and defeat. "I don't know. When I got to her world…it was gone. Everything was destroyed. I don't know what happened." InuYasha held Kagome dearly, gathering the courage to carry her. "Is there anything I can do for her?" He asked hopefully. He felt like he was just a bench for Kagome while Kaede looked her over. He wanted to be of use, he wanted to help fix her. Kaede continued to look over Kagome, her look becoming more dreary with each turn. She soon turned to InuYasha with serious eyes."the only thing you can do for her is pray."

At Kaede's hut Kagome was brought and placed in the bed on the floor and Kaede dismissed everyone but Sango. They carefully and slowly redressed Kagome in a loose white kimono after wrapping her up in bandages with mashed herbs. When they finished Kaede announced to everyone that they may come back in.

"How is she? Is she awake?" InuYasha asked frantically. Kagome had fallen into unconsciousness upon being brought to Kaede's hut. He rushed to her side on the floor where she lay covered and grasped her hand.

"She is alive thanks only to the magic of the jewel shards, for were they not present Kagome would surely have died." Kaede explained. "Where are they now?" Miroku asked in concern.

"With Kagome. With their powers I believe she will live." Kaede consoled.

Hours went by and night fell quickly upon the group. It seemed to be the only thing not in caring for the condition of the girl as it fell upon them. The skies were clear and lit and the moon was full, shining down upon them. Sango and Miroku sat outside Kaede's door, Shippo went to get water, and InuYasha sat at Kagome's side with Kaede picking at the fire. He didn't know what to do. Her condition was worsening. He stroked her hair and strands of it fell out beneath his claws. She was slowly fading away as he could only sit and watch. Her skin was so pale, save for the burns that encompassed her flesh, she looked almost as a ghost. She withered, it seemed, and InuYasha held the paranoia to believe she would turn into the skeletons the rest of her family had become. InuYasha knelt and put the hand of hers he held to his heart and whispered. Kaede decided to leave when InuYasha did this, his low glance up to her giving her extra incentive.

"Kagome. You're going to make it. You just have to hold on. I know it's hard, but try to keep on going. If you stay, you can make me sit all you want. Throw my back out again like you did last time. I don't care. I promise not to get jealous or angry when Koga stops by." InuYasha begged with her. "I promise I'll always be there for you when you need me from now on. I promise." Tears filled his eyes and he tried shaking them away but they stayed. He gently kissed her hand while he spoke in hopes of a response and her comply.

"Don't make me want to give up!" He cried out. Now Kagome was awake. She knew what the feeling inside her heart was telling her. She loved him so much and started to smile and cry. She spoke softly, weakly.

"I'm so sorry…that I've fallen." Kagome said with a weak and sorrowful smile. "What?" InuYasha asked her, gliding a hand over her cheek. Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep, not to wake up again.

"Kagome…" He shook her but got no response. "Kagome! No!"

InuYasha cradled Kagome's lifeless body in his arms, disbelief spread across his face. He couldn't accept the fate handed to him, forced upon her. It had been an hour since her passing, but to InuYasha an eternity of Death had passed around him. He shook his head. Perhaps if he didn't believe-if he smiled and pretended she was just sleeping he could go on with the ending day just fine. Perhaps if he held her tight enough and long enough Death wouldn't take her away from him. But reality slapped him in the face. She didn't breathe, she had no heartbeat, and her normally sweet human scent was replaced with the cold smell of death and decay. Even her gently warm body was as cold as the autumn night outside.

"I can't let you go. I won't. You're not going to leave me again." InuYasha said as mild tears dwelled in his eyes. He fought them back as best he could but the formidable emotions stirring within him made him weak to their emergence.

Outside everyone either sat or stood from the door, keeping themselves from prying into the room to check on InuYasha. They left him to his solitude, him not accepting Kagome's passing. They barely spoke, even to one another.

InuYasha finally emerged from the hut looking as normal as any other day, save for the same look of sorrow which dawned on each of their faces and the lines of his dried tears staining his cheeks. Those who sat stood to meet him with caution. Miroku was first to speak.

"InuYasha, is there anything we can do for you?"

"No. I know what I have to do, and I have to do it alone."

They first thought he meant to burry her by himself; a decision they respected however couldn't let him go at all by himself.

"Let us help you, InuYasha." Sango said.

"No." InuYasha snapped sternly back. He softened apologetically and sighed."I'm going by myself." He looked no one in the eye accept for her as he finalized his decision. He turned to walk away but stopped, not wanting to see their faces again until he returned.

"Sango, I need Kilala."

The little cat resting on Sango's shoulder looked up at Sango as if wondering if she ought to go. Sango, for reasons perhaps even she did not understand, gave a nod and Kilala transformed for InuYasha. The two flew away to the night, flying to the west.

The autumn breeze chilled the air and the flyers. Kilala flew as fast as InuYasha instructed to the destination he had in mind. They flew for an hour or two before reaching a place of unmatched beauty and solitude. An absence of demon scent surrounded the land, no doubt thanks to the lord of the territory. The scenery was now of dead trees except for the some that retained their autumn leaves, decorating the forest in gold, red, and orange while green grass still resided the floor. In the summer the greenery was unrivaled in luster and life, making the forest rich and beautiful.

Now, the stream which ran through was cool and bits of ice patched the surface, and though so, it filled the air with its light aroma and the sound of its running was soothing. It was perhaps more lovely in the fall than summer. The moon hung low overhead, having just begun its ascendance to the sky. The region was a place InuYasha had hoped to vacate to and introduce to Kagome, were it not for the ruler.

The pair came upon an extravagant castle surrounded by high walls and trees in such abundance one would say the lord of the manor held his own forest in his back yard. This is where Kilala was ordered to land. InuYasha hopped off the demon cat and looked around.

"I'll kill if need be." He said to himself. Kilala stayed by his side as the half-demon walked cautiously around the lands, searching with both eyes, ears, and nose. The hair at the back of his neck stood on end as he surveyed the area around him, searching for who he had come to see. "Where are you, Sesshomaru…come out here so I can kill you" InuYasha growled under his breath.

"Kill? And you to start the fight off first, InuYasha? Tell me, to what do I owe this intrusion?" Sesshomaru said from behind InuYasha. He held no expression as always, save for a slight curve serving as a smile to his lips.

InuYasha turned on his heel to face his brother, a scowl upon his face that looked like it had been lingering on his face since his birth. He held malcontent for his brother as always, but this time it reached greater depth than petty sibling rivalry.

Sesshomaru laughed. "That's a change. Is yours finally to great for you to master?"

"I'm not here for Tokijin. I'm after Tenseiga." InuYasha said matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru was taken aback.

The pup wanted _Tenseiga?_ Why?

"What do you want with it? You seek both fangs of your father? "Jaken asked shrewdly. Sesshomaru quieted the imp.

"Perhaps one of your weak and pathetic little friends has finally died. Yes, I'll bet that's it. I'll bet it was that girl you love so much. That Kagome, isn't it? Or, wasn't it…" he laughed. "Why else would you travel so far and intrude on my land if not for her? Why else would you get yourself killed for a pathetic human child?"

InuYasha growled."Don't you ever talk of her like that! So what if that might be the case. You know, your little imp friend might be right. Perhaps I do just want both of our father's swords. Either way I am leaving here with it and the only one dieing here tonight is you, Sesshomaru!" _I won't let anything stop me. Anything._

Within the castle young Rin heard the commotion outside. She peered out the door and saw a strange, ominous man begin to unsheathe a sword. As the young man did so she grew fearful of her lord, however knowing all he could do to vanquish an enemy. He was so strong he didn't even need the power of the sacred jewel, she remembered. The sword the strange man held was huge, incomparable to any other in size. Rin felt something stir within her as the boy charged for Sesshomaru, and though the great dog demon averted the attack she couldn't shake a daunting feeling sprouting and steadily growing within her.


End file.
